fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aloha Sun Pretty Cure
Aloha Sun Pretty Cure '''is a series that takes place in Hawaii and the Cures are black.The theme is about fun and love.In the English dub,it is called '''Glitter Force:Aloha Sun. Plot Akomi Kaiki just moved from Africa to Hawaii where her ancestors lived.She is both excited and nervous about her new school.She meets new friends and starts the school day pretty okay.But then on her way home,Kaiki meets a flying pixie named Neko.Neko then recognizes Kaiki and tells her that she is one of the legendary Pretty Cure.Before Kaiki can say anything ,a monster named Gutter appears and fights her and Neko.They tried to run away but failed.As they were about to get destoryed,Kaiki transforms into Cure Bright 'and fights Gutter with her '''Bright Beam.'She wins and transforms back.Neko says that Sunny Land was in danger and the only ones who could save it was the Pretty Cure.Now,Kaiki,Neko,and their friends will not stop until they save Earth and Sunny Land. Cures 'Akomi Kaiki '(Daisy Anderson in the English dub)Akomi Kaiki is the leader of the Pretty Cure. She can be clusmy,but kind.Her cathrospe is '''"The future is looking bright!".Her alter ego is Cure Bright '''who represents love.Her theme color is pink. '''Liko Hana(Hannah Baxter in the English dub):Hana is sporty and loves to play games.She can get angry,but always wants to make people happy.Her alter ego is Cure Dawn who represents fire.Her theme color is orange. Ona Gabby '''(Gabrielle "Gabby "Ross in the English dub): Gabby is a great drawer,but is shy.Despite this,she is caring and kind to others.Her alter ego is '''Cure Strike '''who represents lighting.Her theme color is yellow. '''Kana Talia(Annie Davis in the English dub ):Talia is Hana 's cousin and just like her,she is sporty.She stands for what is right and protects others.She is often called a big sister.Her alter ego is Cure Tropical 'who represents nature.Her theme color is green. '''Ikaia Octavia '(Karen Morgan in the English dub): Octavia is the smartest girl at school.Her family is very rich and owns many sites in Hawaii that have been in her family for generations.She is generous and very curious.Her alter ego is '''Cure Ocean who represents water.Her theme color is blue. Pixies Neko(Twisty in the English dub):Neko is very childish,but kind.She and Kaiki are very close,but often get into trouble.In the Japanese dub,she ends her sentences with -neko.She is a brown cat-like pixie. Villains Gutter(Fisher in English dub)Gutter is a fish-like monster who is very ruthless.In the season finale,his true form is a pixie named Splashy. Orge(Bully in the Japanese dub): Orge is a big goblin who is not so smart,but is evil.His pixie form is Fury. Scarlett:'Scarlett is a witch who is very sly and girly.Her pixie form is Wanda. '''Lord Smithers '(King Ashes in the English dub)Lord Smithers is very harsh and evil.He used to be the king of Sunny Land,but fell into darkness.He is secretly Kaiki 's father. Other Characters 'Akomi Lana '(Lillian Anderson in the English dub):Lana is Kaiki's mother and Lord Smithers 'wife.She used to be the Queen of Sunny Land.Her alter ego is '''Cure Paradise.Her theme color is magenta. Cheers(Squeaks in the English dub):Cheers is a mouse like pixie and is Lana's pixie.She is strict,but wise.She is able to turn into a preteen human named Alicia. Princess Marie(Princess Annabella Anderson):Marie is the princess of Sunny Land and is Kaiki's older sister.To protect Sunny Land and Kaiki,she transfer her heart to her little sister and erased her memory of her living in Sunny Land.Her alter ego is Cure Queen.'''Her theme color is light blue. Items Wardrobe Pact:The Wardrobe Pact helps the girls transform into Cures.It looks like a mini wardrobe closet with a mirror. Aloha Charms:The Aloha Charms are the charms the girls collect. Princess Pact:It helps the girls transform into Princess Mode. Supreme Pact:It helps the girls transform into Supreme Mode. Modes Princess Mode:The Cures 'first mode.Their attack is '''Aloha Royal Phoniex. Supreme Mode:The Cures' second mode.Their attack is Supreme Shining Arrows. Queen Mode:Cure Bright 's mode when she gets full power.She looks a bit older and stronger.Her attack is Queen's Lovely Heart Punch.'''Her name is called '''Queen Bright. Trivia *In the English dub, they are Glitter Bright,Glitter Flare,Glitter Summer,Glitter Tropical, and Glitter Ocean. *They are featured in the move called Pretty Cure All Stars:The Region Of Sunlight where all the lead Cures have Aloha Mode.In the movie,they also meet Alo~ha Pretty Cure. *They are the first dark-skinned Cures other than Alo~ha Pretty Cure. *Octavia is the only Cure with glasses. Category:Alo~ha Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cures Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567 Category:Nature Themed Series